Conventionally, there has been proposed a display panel in which a source driver IC and a gate driver IC are disposed in one identical side in order to narrow a frame of the display panel. For example, a prior art (for example, see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-101863) discloses a display panel including a configuration for detecting a defect of a wiring such as a gate line and a data line without enlarging a frame region.
In the liquid crystal display device disclosed in the prior art, an inspection switch and a gate driver are electrically insulated from each other while the inspection switch is disposed below the gate driver.
In the recent display panel, with attainment of further high definition, a number of various wirings increases and wiring disposition becomes complicated compared with the conventional display panel. For this reason, the technology of the prior art hardly prevents the enlargement of the frame region. Additionally, inspection wirings disposed in the frame region come into contact with each other, which results in a risk of hardly performing an accurate inspection.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to provide a display panel that can surely be inspected while an area of the frame region is reduced in the display panel in which an inspection transistor and an inspection wiring are disposed in the frame region.